characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Amoonguss
Amoonguss is an grass- and poison-types Pokémon introduced in the fifth generation of Pokémon games and is the evolved form of Foongus. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Effect Spore: '''An ability that puts out spores from the owner and gives anyone who makes direct contact with them a status. It has a 9% to poison, 10% to paralyze and a 11% to put the contactor to sleep. * '''Regeneration: '''Amoonguss' hidden ability which heals it by a forth of its maximum HP when it's switched out. Moves * '''Absorb: '''A very weak special grass-type attack that heals the user a bit by what it damaged. * '''Growth: '''raises the user's special and physical attack by 50%. * '''Astonish: '''A very weak physical ghost-type attack that has a 30% chance to flinch the target. * '''Bide: '''A physical normal-type attack in which the user endures two turns of attack and then attacks with double the damage it took. * '''Ingrain: '''A move that the ser ingrains itself on the ground and gets HP from it. * '''Mega Drain: '''A weak special grass-type attack that heals the user a bit by what it damaged. * '''Feint Attack: '''A physical dark-type attack that is impossible to evade. * '''Sweet Scent: '''A move that makes it easier to hit the target. * '''Giga Drain: '''A special grass-type attack that heals the user a bit by what it damaged. * '''Toxic: '''A move that badly poison the target. * '''Synthesis: '''A move that heals the user by 50% of its maximum HP, 75% if it's intense sun and 25% if the sun is blocked. * '''Clear Smog: '''A special poison-type attack that puts the target back to its default attack and defense and it can not be evaded. * '''Solar Beam: '''A strong speciacl grass-type attack that takes time to charge unless there is intense sun out. * '''Rage Powder: '''A move that redirects all of the opponents' attack to the user. * '''Spore: '''A move that makes the target fall asleep and is broken as all hell. Other * '''Resistances: '''Being a grass- and poison-type Pokémon so does it take halve the damage from fighting-, water-, electric- and fairy-types attack and it takes a forth of grass-type attacks. * '''Immunities: '''Because it's a grass-type so is the it immune to powder moves and Leech Seed, and because of poison-type so can it not be poisoned. * '''High HP Equipment * '''Tiny Mushroom: '''A very small and rare mushroom that is held by half of all Amoonguss. It's popular with a certain class of collectors and sought out by them. It has no use competitively. * '''Big Mushroom: '''A very large and rare mushroom that is held by 10% of all Amoonguss. It's popular with a certain class of collectors and sought out by them. It has no use competitively. * '''Balm Mushroom: '''A rare mushroom that gives off a nice fragrance held by 1% of all Amoonguss in Unova. It has no use competitively. Weaknesses * '''Slow: '''Amoonguss is one of the slowest fully evolved Pokémon ever, which entails that more often than not so will it be out speed. * '''Weaknesses: '''Amoonguss takes double the damage from ice-, flying-, fire- and physic-type attacks. Category:Characters Category:Fungi Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Pokémon Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Poison Users Category:Featless Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Nintendo Category:Healers